For Whom the Bell Tolls
For Whom the Bell Tolls is the fourth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-third of the series. Summary REMEMBRANCE DAY - While Mystic Falls observes its traditional Remembrance Day to honor the dead, and try to help through a confusing time, a task that ends up taking Elena on an emotional journey of her own. A worried tries to figure out the reason behind his mysterious blackouts, and makes an effort to get to know Jesse better. makes a startling confession that hits Damon hard. Finally Dr. Maxfield puts a plan in motion that will change everything. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan/Gregor * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse Guest Cast *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Co-Starring *Amanda Powell as Waitress Quotes Trivia *Stefan is drawn to Elena despite having no memories. *Both Elena and Damon try to remind Stefan of who he is. *Elena and Stefan share a romantic moment at the quarry, proving she is drawn to him also. *Stefan re-discovers his vampirism and still feels immesserable hunger for human blood. *Matt grows increasingly worried about his recent black outs, and enlists Jeremy's help to talk to Bonnie. *Jeremy finally reveals Bonnie's death. A memorial is held for her. * Stefan and Damon's mother died from consumption. Which is a slow killing disease like Tuberculosis. *Tyler made his reappearance after an absence of seven episodes. Continuity *Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and Jesse were last seen in True Lies. *Tyler was last seen in Pictures of You. **His voice was last heard in I Know What You Did Last Summer. *First episode of the season to not feature Silas, Katherine and Nadia. *Damon mentioned his and Stefan's mother. She was last mentioned in Season One's, Blood Brothers. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *The title may allude to 's 1940 of the same name and 1943 starring and Ingrid Bergman. **Hemingway's work itself derived its title from 's Meditation XVII: "...any man's death diminishes me, because I am involved in mankind, and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee." *" " is also a song by , from the album . *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' is also the name of the season 1 finale of Pretty Little Liars in which there was a major character's death. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x04 Promo 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' (HD)|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - For Whom the Bell Tolls Preview|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x04 Webclip - For Whom the Bell Tolls|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x04 Webclip 2 - For Whom the Bell Tolls HD|Webclip #2 Pictures 5x041.jpg 5x042.jpg 5x043.jpg 5x044.jpg 5x045.jpg 5x046.jpg 5x047.jpg Season_five_5x4.jpg Elena TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Caroline TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Jesse TVD 5x04.jpg|Jesse Caroline 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Caroline Stefan TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Stefan 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Salvatores TVD 5x04.png|Stefan and Damon Stefan 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Damon 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Damon Elena 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena Stefan 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stefan Bonnie TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy 4 TVD 5x04.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 5 TVD 5x04.jpg|Bonnie References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5